


The First Male Knight

by CrimsonBolt195



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: At most it will be implied, F/M, Fem!everyone except Asta, Multi, No Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonBolt195/pseuds/CrimsonBolt195
Summary: Asta had always aspired to be a Magic Knight but there was one slight problem....only women were able to use mana. Men did have mana but were not able to use it for some unknown reason. It seemed as his goal was merely a pipe dream but it seems fate has a different plan for him.
Relationships: Asta/Finral Roulacase, Asta/Leopold Vermillion, Asta/Mimosa Vermillion, Asta/Noelle Silva, Asta/Yuno (Black Clover)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	1. In the beginning...

Asta gazed at the sun as it began to set. Sweat poured from his body from his self-imposed, intense workout session.

He always dreamed of becoming a Magic Knight but due to men not being able to use mana, despite having it, it was nothing but a mere pipe dream for the fifteen-year old orphan. 

The only other option was to enlist as a soldier but Magic Knight squads rarely hired soldiers even more so now due to it being seen as a waste of resources and life.

It didn't help that Yuna and everyone else in the orphanage disagreed with him about being a soldier because of the likeliness of joining a squad was pitifully low for soldiers and if he somehow did the chances were that he would not survive.

His thoughts were interrupted as he saw a woman that Asta could only describe as the definition of suspicious:

Evil grin, check:

Scar specifically at the eye, check:

Ominous aura that just gives off a sense of villainy, check.

His eyes looked towards the direction where the suspicious woman stare was affixed to.

His became dinner plates upon noticing Yuna ensnared by chains _Yuna! is that woman responsible for this?_ he thought.

"Not too long ago I was a Magic Knight known as Lebuchy but a few things happened here and there and here I am now" the woman now known as Lebuchy said "Although a grimoire may only be used by its owner it can be sold for a high price in the black market."

Before the woman known as Lebuchy did or said anything else, Asta leapt from the tree he was on and onto the cobbled floor.

"Hey return that grimoire to Yuna, you thief!" he yelled at Lebuchy as he rushed towards her dodging chains left and right.

Lebuchy laughed "a man challenges me! A man!" her tone was completely condescending "a man like you should stay out of this situation"

Asta closed the distance between him and Lebuchy within a split-second and went for a strike but before it could land Lebuchy dodged and snaked her chains around him.

He was slammed brutally into a wall as blood spilled from his mouth and to add-insult-to-injury Lebuchy ground her heel into Asta's back in sadistic glee.

"Asta!" Yuna yelled completely breaking her poker-face 

"Do you understand your postion now, _male?_ " she made sure she could clearly his grunts of pain "I am able to use my chains to detect how much mana someone has and you...you don't have a single grain of it! even if men could use mana you wouldn't be able to use it!" Her words speared into Asta while he made no more attempts to resist.

 _That....that...can't be true can it......Yuna was right It was only ever going to get me killed and now it will._ Asta's thoughts were rotted by seeds of doubt _I'm such an idiot always have always will be if I listened._

Asta thought back as to why he wanted to be a Magic Knight so much.......

Eleven years ago, a young Asta trotted through a forest where he reached his destination he enjoyed the view and the morning breeze that came with it was soothing but that was not the reason why he was here. He turned to the right upon hearing crunching leaves and seeing his acquaintance arrive. The man wore a navy blue cloak with a black leather tunic over a collared white undershirt and navy blue trousers and a white mask, one that hid his eyes to his chin, with two golden roses underneath each eye slit. On his cloak was an insignia with a light-blue background and a gold rose.

"Hey kiddo why are you up this early? you usually come two hours later" The man spoke as his voice easily conveyed his facial expressions that were hidden by his mask. 

"Because I wanted to meet you earlier" 

"You do know that Sister Lily is most definitely going to kill you right." 

"M-murdering is bad Sister Lily wouldn't do that." 

"it's an expression kid she will ground you for whole month if he catches you" 

"I always wanted to ask what makes a Magic Knight?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter One rewrite is up as always feed back is appreciated


	2. rewrite warning

Hello this is your friendly neighbourhood A03 writer here,

Firstly,I just want to quickly apologise for my hiatus as I had been flooded with a lot of homework and procrastination. Secondly, I'm going to do a rewrite as I feel my work is pretty lacking and has a lot of plot holes because I wanted to stay similar to the cannon but with minor changes that causes larger changes but still stays same as cannon I still plan to do that but with more changes to fix the various plot holes.

Your Sincerely, CrimsonBolt195

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is always appreciated


End file.
